


Тысяча и один первый поцелуй

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Femslash, Het, Multi, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Первые поцелуи различных пейрингов.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Lilia Baranovskaya & Yakov Feltsman, Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman, Mila Babicheva & Sara Crispino, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 2





	1. Карамельное яблоко (Мила х Сара)

Свет яркий, слепящий. Алкоголь льется рекой. Дым от кальяна — как туман. В уши заливается приятная мелодия: поет Отабек Алтын, поет Et si tu n'existais pas и получается у него весьма хорошо. 

— А он ничего, правда? Голос хороший, французский знает, — говорит Мила, сдувая лезущую в лицо прядь волос. Сара поднимает руку и заправляет прядку ей за ухо. «Ага, конечно, он ничего. Но я-то лучше».

— Кто бы мог подумать, что наш тихоня так поет? — задает риторический вопрос Виктор. Он усмехается, он пьян. И он возвращается к губам своего ненаглядного Юри: они целый вечер лижутся, как у себя дома, а не в общественном месте — того и гляди потрахаются прямо здесь, на липком от пролитых коктейлей столе. Юри вроде бы скромняга, а туда же, потакает своему возлюбленному Виктору. Сара слегка на нервах. Ей хочется так же целоваться с Милой, но та засматривается на Отабека. Сара не понимает, что она в нем нашла: рожа постоянно кирпичом, ни с кем не разговаривает, кроме Плисецкого, который, кстати, тоже пялится на Алтына влюбленными глазами. А вот и не подеретесь, злобно думает Сара и отпивает своей «Голубой лагуны». Это уже третий коктейль, взгляд слегка не сфокусирован, но она еще нормально соображает, так что пока останавливаться не собирается. 

Наконец Отабек откладывает микрофон и возвращается к друзьям. Ну, как друзьям. Лично Сара с ним не дружит и не собирается. К компании, скажем так. Плисецкий что-то пищит о том, какой Отабек крутой, а Сара фырчит, поднимаясь и протягивая Миле руку.

— Споешь со мной? Я настаиваю.

Мила встает и одергивает куцее пайеточное платье. Она заметно шатается, но все-таки выходит с Сарой к экрану и микрофонам. Сара выбирает All about us «Тату». Песня о лесбийской любви для влюбленной лесбиянки. 

Они начинают петь, Сара чувствует драйв. Мила держит микрофон двумя руками и выглядит очень сосредоточенно. Сейчас она Саре кажется невероятно красивой, впрочем, как и всегда. Куплет утекает за куплетом, вот последний припев и — Сара целует Милу, проглотив последние слова. Им хлопают, их компания и случайные посетители, но Сара не сразу обращает на них внимания и вообще начинает двигаться: она слишком счастлива, что смогла прикоснуться к губам Милы. Которая, кстати, вроде бы не хочет ее прибить, а лишь улыбается. Она хватает ее за руку и тащит назад, к нетрезвым фигуристам.

— Вы зажгли, девочки, браво, — говорит Крис, лениво ворочая языком и так же лениво похлопывая. 

— Да мне и самой понравилось, — говорит Мила. Сара с удивлением пялится на нее: это что, зеленый свет?

Они снова садятся к столу на низкий диванчик, Саре передают кальянную трубку, и она делает несколько затяжек с вишневым вкусом (ее нелюбимый ароматизатор, мерзость). Потом курит Мила, красиво приоткрывает рот, выпуская дым. А Сара смелеет и кладет руку ей на коленку. Ведет все выше и выше — Мила же улыбается так лукаво, что Сара одновременно и воодушевляется, и начинает бояться. Ей дали зеленый свет — это хорошо. Но, вероятно, это лишь желание заиметь себе короткое любовное приключение на пьяную голову. 

— Девочки, вам надо уединиться, здесь все-таки дети, — посмеивается Крис, поглядывая на Плисецкого.

— Ты кого ребенком назвал, мудак? — открывает рот Плисецкий и больше не закрывает, обсыпая Криса разнообразными обзывательствами. Сара перестает его слушать — она опрокидывает Милу на диванчик и прижимается губами к ее губам. 

— Моя сладкая девочка, — шепчет она на итальянском.

— Что? Звучало очень эротично.

Сара повторяет для Милы на английском, а та хихикает, совершенно пьяно, поплывши. Сара чувствует себя не трезвее. Но отчасти она пьяна от любви. 

— Детка… — выдыхает она в губы Миле и скользит языком ей в рот, чтобы забыться, раствориться в сладком, как карамельное яблоко, поцелуе.


	2. Главная роль (Яков х Лилия)

— Лиля! — Яша расплывается в улыбке, видя стройную черноволосую девушку в летнем платье. Она подбегает, цокая каблучками и обвивает тонкими руками его шею. — Ну что, ну что?

— Утвердили! Главная роль моя! 

— Поздравляю! — Яша трется носом о гладкую щечку, вдыхая аромат «Красной Москвы», которую он подарил Лиле на день рождения. 

— Куда мы пойдем?

— Я хотел предложить набережную, но поскольку тебя утвердили, думаю, мы должны отметить это в ресторане.

— Нет, набережная звучит отлично. Пойдем. 

Цок-цок. Цок-цок. Лиля вся такая легкая, воздушная в своем цветочном платье и в изящных туфельках и тонком каблучке. Балерина и должна быть легкой, и реальный вес совсем не имеется в виду, а имеется в виду какая-то внутренняя легкость, элегантность. У Лили это есть. Она очень утонченная девушка, девушка-лебедь с сияющей короной на черной головке. Пусть этой короны и не видно, но мысленный взор Яши всегда дорисовывает ее. 

Яша смотрит на уходящую Лилю. Не может отвести взгляд от изящной линии плеч. Но вот Лиля оборачивается, хмурясь.

— Ты чего там замешкался?

Яша догоняет ее, и они идут рядом. На набережной много народу: воскресенье, лето, все гуляют, повсюду слышен детский смех и негромкие разговоры мамочек с колясками. 

— Можно?..

— Что? — Лиля поднимает заинтересованный взгляд.

— Взять тебя за руку.

— Конечно. 

Она сама вкладывает свою нежную ручку в его большую ладонь. 

— Это особенный день, — говорит Лиля.

— Ага, не каждый день тебя утверждают на главную роль.

— И я подумала, что можно сделать его еще более особенным. 

— Да?

— Мы уже давно встречаемся, так что…

— Что?

— Ты можешь меня поцеловать.

Сердце Яши пропускает удар. Он берет личико Лили в руки и смотрит в ее сияющие глаза. 

— Правда?

— Правда. — Она ласково улыбается. Воодушевленный, Яша осторожно касается губами ее губ, но лишь на короткое мгновение, чтобы тут же отстраниться. — Смелее, — подбадривает Лили я сама прижимается губами к его губам. Этот поцелуй длится чуть дольше, а когда она отстраняется, Яша видит позади нее каких-то юношей, которые хлопают и улыбаются, поглядывая на них. Мужская солидарность, вот как это называется. 

— Молодцы! — кидает один из них, когда они проходят мимо. Лиля хмурится. 

— Ты их знаешь? — спрашивает она.

— Впервые вижу. 

— В общем, простые зеваки. 

— Да. Не обращай на них внимания.

— Да чихать я на них хотела.

Цок-цок — Лиля снова идет вперед, а Яша остается позади и не может оторвать взгляда от ее красивых плеч. 

— Идешь? — поворачивается она к нему. 

— Иду! — и он догоняет ее, и берет за руку, а на сердце — так хорошо-хорошо, и душа поет.


	3. Логика (Отабек х Жан-Жак)

Жан-Жак заходит в раздевалку — и что же он видит? Здесь пусто, есть только Патрик и Эндрю, и они — о господи — целуются. Услышав чужака, они отскакивают друг от друга, как наушники, если сложить их вместе. Джей-Джей лыбится и благосклонно бросает:

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, я скоро уйду. — Он подходит к скамье и кладет на нее сумку. У Эндрю красные щеки, Патрик неловко улыбается, а Жан-Жак еще никогда ни с кем не целовался в свои шестнадцать. Ему любопытно, каково это, но не предложишь же первому встречному поцелуй, это должен быть близкий человек.

Патрик и Эндрю смываются из раздевалки, оставляя его в гордом одиночестве. Но одиноким он остается не долго, потому что в раздевалку заходит Отабек. 

— Привет. 

— Привет.

Они жмут друг другу руки, и Жан-Жак думает: а что если Отабек? Они неплохо ладят, они даже хорошие друзья, а это достаточная степень близости для первого поцелуя. На самом деле Джей-Джей ничего такого не испытывает к нему, ничего сексуального, его Отабек привлекает просто как человек, как интересная личность. 

— Бек? Ты когда-нибудь целовался?

— Нет.

— А хочешь попробовать?

— Зачем?

— Тебе никогда не было интересно?

— Не очень. 

— Сделай это ради меня. Мне страх как любопытно. 

Отабек молчит, а Жан-Жак продолжает, потому что ненавидит неловкие паузы:

— Патрик и Эндрю вместе. Я застал их целующимися только что. 

— Вот и попроси кого-то из них, раз у них есть опыт. 

— Если они вместе, то вряд ли согласятся. Да и они не мои друзья. А ты мой друг.

— Я твой друг? — переспрашивает Отабек, вжикая молнией олимпийки. 

— Конечно. Самый лучший бро. 

Отабек кивает каким-то своим мыслям, а потом подходит и порывисто целует его в губы. Пару раз сминает их и отстраняется — никакого языка.

— Ты поцеловал меня, потому что я сказал, что ты мой бро? — Джей-Джей ухмыляется, чувствуя какую-то неправильность всего произошедшего. А Отабек пожимает плечами. Это похоже на какой-то сюр, где друзьям целоваться — это нормально. — Еще поцеловаться хочешь? 

— Нет, — говорит Отабек, и у Жан-Жака с лица стирается ухмылка.

— Тебе что, не понравилось?

— Понравилось.

— Тогда почему ты не хочешь?

— Потому что незачем. 

Джей-Джей смотрит на него с любопытством. Он совершенно не понимает логику Отабека, не знает, что у него в голове. Но он все равно страшно доволен, потому что у него был первый поцелуй.


	4. Мороженое (Лео х Си (Чи))

В уютной кафешке много народу, но им удается все же занять столик на террасе. Здесь не так прохладно, как внутри, где работает кондиционер, ну да и ничего, сейчас охладятся вкусным мороженым. 

— Какое мороженое тебе взять? — спрашивает Лео, неохотно выпуская руку Си из своей. 

— Возьми на свой вкус. 

— Ладно, — кивает Лео и идет в кафе. Приходится выстоять порядочную очередь, здесь готовят очень хорошее мороженое, поэтому народ сюда так и валит. Но наконец он заказывает себя простое мороженое с дыней, без излишеств, а для Си берет пломбир, политый клубничным соусом и посыпанный разноцветной сахарной посыпкой и мармеладными мишками. Для Си все самое лучшее.

— Оно такое милое, даже есть жалко, — говорит Си, когда на стол опускаются две креманки. 

— Милое, как ты.

— Скажешь тоже. — Си неловко прячет взгляд. Лео пробует свое мороженое, оно мягкое и очень вкусное. 

Си много и весело болтает. Говорит, как ему нравится в Америке и как хорошо, что у него здесь есть такой друг, как Лео. «Друг», — с тоской думает Лео. Си ему нравится, и он хотел бы чего-то большего, чем просто держаться за руки. Но в то же время ему боязно спугнуть этого солнечного мальчика. 

— Давай сделаем селфи, — предлагает Лео, вытаскивая телефон. Раньше он соревновался с Пхичитом по количеству и крутости фотографий, но сейчас ему просто хочется сфотографироваться с Си. Можно даже никуда не выкладывать, а просто смотреть изредка в галерею, чтобы снимок грел душу. 

Си широко улыбается для фото, показывая беленькие зубки. Лео стесняется неровных резцов, поэтому улыбается с закрытым ртом. Во время фото он обнимает Си за плечи. Си вообще любит обнимашки и охотно идет к нему в руки. 

— Отличная фотка вышла. Тебе переслать?

— Конечно!

Лео скользит пальцем по экрану, открывая мессенджер. Здесь не так много контактов: родня, приятели и — самый первый — Си. Сбрасывает фотографию и прячет мобильник: он пришел сюда не в телефоне посидеть.

Они продолжают есть мороженое, и Лео замечает, что Си испачкался. Клубничный соус над верхней губой. 

— Си? — говорит он тихо. Он решился сделать кое-что дикое. 

— Что?

— Замри. 

Си послушно замирает, и Лео слизывает капельку соуса, а затем касается губами его губ. Поцелуй совсем невинный, такой легкий, как касание крыла бабочки, но он заставляет Си густо покраснеть.

— Ну, вот… — бормочет Лео. 

— Я… я тебе нравлюсь?

— Очень. 

— И ты мне нравишься. 

— Хочешь встречаться со мной?

— Хочу, — кивает Си, смотря прямо ему в глаза и улыбаясь. 

Лео улыбается, невольно показывая зубы. Просто он настолько счастлив, что улыбаться менее широко просто не может. Он чмокает Си в щечку и обнимает его, поглаживая по спине. 

— Знаешь, это… это самый лучший день в моей жизни, — говорит Лео, и Си соглашается с ним. А потом они снова целуются, все так же невинно, не решаясь перейти на следующий шаг. Им совершенно некуда спешить, у них впереди много дней вместе. Много совместных тренировок, прогулок и вкусного мороженого.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8737644) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
